Tuulen kuiskaus
by BlacKKiarA
Summary: Tonks asuu Tylyahossa ja Lupin ihmissusilauman kanssa. Molemmat kaipaavat toisiaan ja tämä on ficci heidän ajastaan erossa toisistaan. Songfic; Missä muruseni on.


Tää on mun ihan eka ficci, joten jännittää vähän laittaa tää tänne. Toivon saavani rakentavaa kritiikkiä, tai no, kuhan saa jotain kritiikkiä niin tuun tanssin ilon-tanssin, lupaan sen =D

Tarina sijoittuu PVP-kirjaan ja tää on siis Tonksin ja Lupinin tarina/ajatuksia/muistoja/tunteita. Tää tarina alkaa Tonksin näkökulmasta ja vaihtuu sitte Lupinin ja sitten taas Tonksin ja sitt takas Lupinin. Näkökulma vaihtuu aina laulun sanojan jälkeen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the song or its lyrics. This is purely fan mad

* * *

Oli aivan liian kuuma yö Tylyahossa ja olin pyörinyt sängyssäni ainakin miljoona tuntia, eikä Nukkumattia vieläkään näkynyt. Hiki valui hiirenharmaita hiuksiani pitkin, (olin ollut niin lähellä värjätä ne jästikonstin takaisin pinkiksi, jotta voisin taas olla oma itseni.) Viime aikoina en ole ollut oma, hauska, iloinen itseni. Syy siihen on yksinkertainen, vaikka jokseenkin rasittava. Rasittava siinä mielessä, että en voinut tehdä asialle juuri nyt mitään. Olen rakastunut, mutta vastarakkaudesta ei ole pienintäkään toivoa.

En halunnut ajatella häntä taas. En voinut, en jaksanut. Mutta taas kerran en kyennyt muutakaan, kuin vajoamaan saman kierteeseen. Ajattelin Remusta niin usein että oksetti. Halusin niin kovasti pois tästä kaikesta. Nousin sängystäni ja menin parvekkeelleni seisomaan. Ilma on viileämpi täällä ulkona ja se tuntui mukavalta. Yö oli kaunis ja rauhallinen, en voi sitä muutenkaan kuvailla. Katsoin ylös taivaalle ja näin kuinka kirkas taivas tänä yönä on. Ja samassa muistin miten minä ja Remus eräänä tähdenkirkkaana, unettomana yönä olimme päätyneet Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista katolle katselemaan tähtiä. Minun mielestäni tähdet olivat kauniita ja niitä oli rentouttavaa katsoa, mutta Remus oli yrittänyt löytää uusia kuvioita ja hän oli toivonut näkevänsä tähdenlennon. Me olimme ensiksi kinastelleet siitä, mitä hyötyä tähdenlennon näkemisestä olisi, sitten, kuin huomasimme miten itsepäisiä me molemmat olimme, puheenaihe olikin yllättäen vaihtunut ja yhtäkkiä me kysyimme jo henkilökohtaisia kysymyksiä. Nauroimme ja itkimme toisillemme ja toistemme puolesta, ja minusta tuntuu että siitä yöstä lähtien, minä en enää nähnyt ystävääni pelkkänä ystävänä.

Kaipasin häntä nyt niin kovasti että rintaani koski. Muistan kuinka minä olin melkein itkien tunnustanut rakkauteni hänelle, ja kuinka hän oli antanut kylmän ja sydäntä särkevän vastauksen, ei. Sen jälkeen ruvennut latelemaan tyhmiä tekosyitä miksi me emme voineet olla yhdessä. Hän osaa olla niin uskomattoman jääräpää. Nytki hän varmaan luulee suojelevansa minua. Ensinäkin, osaan huolehtia itsestäni, kiitos vain huolenpidosta, ja toiseksi, mitä hän nyt tekee minulle, on kymmenen kertaa pahempi kuin lauma ihmissusia. Minua kismitti hänen käytöksensä. Menin takaisin sisälle ja hain patjan, tyynyn ja peiton. Päätin tänä yönä nukkua ulkona.

_Yöllä taas mä menin parvekkeelle nukkumaan, jotta lähempänä mua ois hän. Pediltäni taivas näkyy, ryhdyin oottamaan, että näen tähden lentävän_

Heti laumaan muutettuani, minua kadutti päätökseni. Kukaan laumassa ei luottanut minuun ja tunsin itseni heti kättelyssä ulkopuoliseksi. Sen siitä saa, kuin yrittää elää normaalia elämää. Laumassa asuminen ei ole ollut mitään leikkiä ja vaikka olin ollut täällä vasta parisen kuukautta, halusin jo pois. Mutta en voinut pettää Dumbledoren luottamusta, ja sitä paitsi, minä olen ainoa joka kykenee tähän. Olen jo valmiiksi hirviö, kenenkään muun ei tarvitse uhrautua. Ja ehkä on parempi että pysyn täällä, kaukana toisista, varsinkin hänestä. Makasin sängyssäni, ja katselin tähdenkirkkaalle taivaalle ja ajatukseni ajelehtivat taas kerran häneen. Muistan kuin eilispäivän Nymfadoran ilmeensä, kuin kerroin hänelle mikä minun tehtäväni killassa oli. Hänen ilmeestään heijastui epätoivo, ahdistus, paniikki, henkinen kipu. Olin vähällä kertoa mitä minä todella tunnen häntä kohtaan. Olisin niin halunnut ottaa hänet syliin ja kertoa, että kaikki olisi pian hyvin, että pian me olisimme yhdessä, niin kuin me molemmat halusimme. Ei! Se olisi väärin. En ikinä antaisi itselleni anteeksi jos hänelle tapahtuisi jotain! Varsinkaan jos minä olisin syyllinen mitenkään.

Katsoin taivasta ja näin ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni tähdenkennon. Nyt saa toivoa mitä vain, Sirius oli kertonut minulle teinivuosinamme. Tiesin heti, mitä minä haluaisin. Tekisin melkein mitä vaan, jotta saisin olla hänen kanssaan. Syvä huokaus kuului noustessani sängyltäni. En voi antaa periksi. Olisipa joku keino kertoa, näyttää, viestittää hänelle että hänen ei tarvitse huolehtia minusta. Pitäisipä hän vain huolen itsestään. Kuiskaisipa tuuli hänelle, että olen kunnossa.

_Sanovat jos jossain huomaa tähdenlennon niin, toivoa voit silloin mitä vaan. Yöllä ylös taivaalle mä pyynnön kuiskasin, kävisipä pian tuulemaan_

Parvekkeella nukkumine auttoi, muta vain hetkeksi. Olin nukahtanut mutta en kauaksi aikaa, sillä heräsin, kylmänhikisenä ja huutaen, painajaiseen. Olin ollut yksin metsässä ja kaikki oli aluksi ollut hyvin. Minulla oli jopa pinkit hiukset. Ei kipua, ei kaipuuta, ei mitään, mikä muistutti Remuksesta. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä, tuntui kuin minulta puuttuisi jotain tästä täydellisestä maailmasta. Sen jälkeen kaikki eteni nopeasti. Ensin näin varjon, joka hehkui turvallisuutta. Se sai minut tuntemaan samoin kuin Remus. Sitten minä kietouduin sen ympäri ja en ikinä halunnut päästää irti. Mutta miten sinä pidät varjosta kiinni? Ensin se on siinä, ja sitten, se on poissa. Pyörähdin ympäri ja yritin nähdä varjon. Mutta mitä minä sen sijaan näin, oli jotain ihan muuta. Aivan edessäni makasi raadeltu ruumis. Otan pari askelta taaksepäin ja haukoin henkeäni. En ollut heti tunnistanut kuka, mutta nyt näin selvästi, että pahin painajaiseni on tullut toteen. Huusin niin luja kuin keuhkoni antoivat periksi ja heräsin.

Rauhoituttuani, katsoin taivaalle ja odotin jotain merkkiä mikä kertoisi, että se mitä minä olin nähnyt, oli oikeasti, vain ja ainoastaan painajaista. Olin vähällä jopa toivoa että näkisin tähdenlennon jotta voisin toivoa jotain. En ollut ennen uskonut sellaiseen, tyhmää tiedän. Taikahan ympäröi meitä joka ikinen päivä, ja silti en aikaisemmin halunnut uskoa typeriin tähdenlentoihin tai muuhunkaan toiveet-toteutuvat-tuosta-vain-juttuihin. Mutta tänä yönä tarvitsin jotain mikä tekisi olostani paremman. En vaan tiennyt miten ja mitä toivoa. Tahdoin vain niin kovasti että hän olisi kunnossa, vaikka vain elossa riittäisi. Älä kiltti ole kuollut, pyydän…

_Tuuli tuule sinne missä muruseni on. Leiki hetki hänen hiuksillaan. Kerro rakkauteni, kerro kuinka ikävöin. Kerro, häntä ootan yhä vaan_

Oli ollut tavallista rauhallisempi yö. En ollut kuulut tai nähnyt kenenkään tappelevan eilisiltana, ja muutenkin lauma oli tänä aamuna jotenkin rauhallisempi. Kävelin keittiöön päin, taas kerran ajatuksissani. Olin miltei törmätä kahteen kaltaiseeni, ja siitä vasta tappelu olisi syntynyt. Keneenkään ei törmätä, varsinkaan aamulla, paitsi jos halusit kohentaa ulkonäköäsi mustalla silmällä. Mutta onnetar oli näköjään minun puolellani, ja ehdin juuri ajoissa väistää heidän tieltään Sanoin vain hiljaa huomenta ja menin keittiöön. Otin kaapista mitä löytyi, mutta se ei ollut tarpeeksi. Tarvitsin voimia jotta pysyisin kasassa ja nykyään kaikki voimani meni yrittäessä olla ajattelematta häntä. Laumassa oli vaarallista olla, jos ei pysynyt valppaana. Päätin mennä ulos haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa. Talon pihalla, ilma oli lämmin ja tyyni, paitsi yhtä hentoa tuulenpuuskaa lukuun ottamatta. Suljin silmäni ja nautin tuulenpuuskasta niin paljon kuin ihminen vain voi nauttia pienestä, kesän ehkä viimeisestä puuskasta.

_Tyyni oli eilen yö, mut kohta kuitenkin, tuuli henkäisi ja tuntee sain. Joku liikkui lähelläni koski poskeain. Tutun käden tunsin ihollain_

Tulin kotiin pitkän partiointivuoron jälkeen ja istahdin lattialle rättiväsyneenä. Ja vaikka minua janotti ihan hirveästi, en jaksanut ottaa vesilasia pöydältä, joka oli noin kahden metrin päässä. Minä asuin kimppakämpässä kolmen muun aurorin kanssa, mutta nyt kämppä oli tyhjillään. En muistanut milloin viimeksi olisin ollut yksin tässä talossa ja juuri nyt yksinäisyys tuntui liian isolta, ylitsepääsemättömältä. En jaksanut enää pidätellä kyyneleitäni vaan vuodatin kaikki suruni lattialle, joka kuunteli minua kärsivällisesti, eikä sanonut vastaan.

En tiennyt kuinka kauan olin vollottanut, mutta lopulta minulla ei enää ollut energiaa siihenkään. Makasin vain lattialla ja tuijotin tyhjyyteen. Vähän ajan päästä, vai olikohan jo monta tuntia mennyt, minut kannettiin omaan sänkyyni ja jätettiin siihen yöksi. Onneksi minulla on hyviä työkavereita, ajattelin. Kasteeni kohdistui viereeni, ja näin valkoisen ruusun sänkyni vierellä olevalla pöydällä. Katselin ruusua, huokaisin helpotuksesta ja suljin silmäni.

_Enkä enää epäillyt, vaan tiesin, että voin, niin kuin pieni lapsi nukahtaa_

Palasin hymy huulillani takaisin lauman luokse. Toivottavasti kukaan ei huomannut poissaoloani. Oli tyhmää riskeerata kaikki tuommoisen asian vuoksi, mutta minun oli selvitettävä miten hän voi. Ja mitä sainkaan selville. Hän oli jotenkin muuttunut, ei enää se hauska ja pirteä, pinkkitukkainen nainen jonka tunsin. Vaikka vain katselin häntä kaukaa, huomasin hänessä suuria muutoksia. Hänellä oli hiirenharmaat hiukset, mikä ei sopinut hänelle ollenkaan. Hän oli myös totinen, murheellinen ja aliravittu. En voinut sietää sitä. Olin niin varma että olin tehnyt oikean päätöksen työntäessäni hänet pois luotani. Nyt en ollut niinkään varma. Mutta mitä minun pitäisi tehdä? En voinut antaa periksi. Hän ymmärtäisi vielä jonakin päivänä miksi minä tein näin. En kuitenkaan halunnut lähteä tekemättä mitään. Joten keksin jättää valkoisen ruusun.

Valkoine ruusu oli meidän sisäpiiri vitsimme. Sirius oli ripotellut valkoisia ruusunterälehtiä minun huoneestani yhden tietyn metamorfismaagin huoneeseen, vitsinä, ja minä tyhmä menin ja seurasin ruusuja. Voitte varmaan kuvitella Nymphadoran hämmästyneen ilmeen, kuin minä ryntäsin sisään huoneeseen, valkoinen ruusu kädessä. Me nauroimme kaikki kolme kuin viimeistä päivää ja siitä lähtien valkoinen ruusu oli meidän merkkimme.

Halusin nähdä hänet vielä kerran ennen kuin lähdin joten jäin hänen huoneeseen odottamaan. Kuin hän tuli kotiin kuulin kuinka hän itki, ja minä, pelkurina, vain livahtanut ulos ikkunasta. Toivoin vain, että hän huomaisi ruusuni, ja että se piristäisi häntä. Minun päiväni piristyi pelkästään jo siitä kuin sain olla samassa talossa hänen kansaan, vaikka hän ei sitä tiennytkään.

_Ilma jota hengitämme, samaa ilmaa o, ja jalkojemme alla sama maa._

_Tuuli tuule sinne missä muruseni on. Leiki hetki hänen hiuksillaan. Kerro rakkauteni, kerro kuinka ikävöin. Kerro, häntä ootan yhä vaan_

* * *

Mun mielestä tää laulu sopi näiden kahden tarinaan ku rasvattu. Joten mä päätin kirjoittaa tän. Toivottavasti piditte siitä, kostka must tätä oli hauska kirjoittaa =D


End file.
